


Dandelions

by kristsune



Series: Wild Hunt au [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Because of Reasons, Fae AU, Gen, i love dandelions a lot, rabble would be the bane of suburban dads everywhere, they are so pretty, title of au tbd later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Rabble decides there isn't enough color in the fields, he changes that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) and I were playing around with the idea of our sons being fae, this happened. We still need to figure out a title for the au, that will come later. Anomaly and Loudmouth belong to Jesse <3

Rabble, Loudmouth and Anomaly were heading back to their grove via the fields. They had spent the day; terrorizing wasn’t quite the right word,  _ having fun _ with the bullies at the local village. Nothing too serious, just some movement always seen just out of the corner of the eye, chilling laughter, light touches that seemingly come out of nowhere. Really they should know better when they are aware of local fae, looking out for those who need it. 

Rabble stopped in the middle of the green field they were in. Loudmouth turned his emerald eyes on him, “You okay, Rab’ika?”

“Yeah,” Rabble said, real slow. “Not enough color though.”

Rabble crouched down and placed his palm flat on the ground. He closed his eyes and started to chant quietly. As the words tumbled from his mouth, dandelions started to pop up throughout the entire field. Unfolding, and blooming in the matter of minutes.

Rabble opened his eyes and flashed his pointed teeth back at Loudmouth and Anomaly, “Better.”

Anomaly gently picked one of the new dandelions and smiled as he tucked it behind Rabble’s ear, “It certainly is.” 


End file.
